warriorsofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Siege of Zilore Castle
The Siege of Zilore Castle was a conflict that occurred at Zilore Castle on 7/12/8000 FGPS. Causes The causes of the Siege of Zilore Castle can be traced as far back as 7987, during a series of events taking place at the Royal Palace. Prince Bartok Frastria, the heir to the throne of Brutagney, had perished during the final days of the Plague of 7987. Next in line was the second-born son, Bendrick, who had been recently caught in an affiar with the recently-pregnant Dovalia Javier. King Lathrus VII was steadily succumbing to old age and left Bendrick with the options of marrying Dovalia to avoid the prospect of an illegitimate claim to the throne or stepping down and allowing the youngest son, Bosworth to take over the kingdom. Knowing Bosworth would prove to be a tyrannical ruler, Bendrick chose the former option. Sadly, Dovalia died in childbirth on the night before the scheduled wedding, with no chance to legitimize the newborn, Avelin. Bendrick arranged to have Lieutenant Tenegatnalp Raurelle take her to supposedly die from exposure. In reality, Lieutenant Raurelle was instructed to deliver her safely to a family that would raise Avelin as their own. Avelin's continued existence remained unknown to Bosworth and the rest of the kingdom. While Tenegatnalp never even told the King Bendrick where he had left Avelin and never seriously spoke of the incident to royal officials, he did tell the story as an exaggerated tale to his sons, Retsacnal and Kroy. While Retsacnal constantly dismissed it, Kroy took an interest and sought out the truth in the story. At the Smokestack Military Academy, Kroy Raurelle became well-acquainted with Olleréx Zilore, who revealed to him the presence of an unmentioned adopted daughter among the House of Zilore. He eventually reported his findings to Lord Bosworth, who responded by gathering Grand General Syrix Dunsinane and an army of loyalist soldiers in the King's Guard. Bosworth also reached out to the Noble Houses of Kire, Lirant, and Vistrux for military aid and even sought out the wizard Sarium Fulmine. Olleréx Zilore volunteered to join Bosworth from behind the scenes, providing him with a layout of the Zilore Castle. Prelude Arvorm Zilore, the eldest grandson of Lord Veyrus Zilore, was due to begin training at the Smokestack Military Academy. As always, Veyrus opted to have his relatives accompanied by a fifty-knight escort and then seek reinforcement from the King's Guard. Bosworth took advantage of this weakness to launch a preemptive strike. What neither Bosworth and General Dunsinane accounted for was a clandestine discussion on the attack plans being overheard by Bosworth's son, Visteaux, who raced over to receive the aid of the House of Aroliv. They also did not forsee interference on the part of Commander Tenegatnalp Raurelle, who entrusted his son, Lieutenant Major Retsacnal Raurelle and junior officer Ensign Lawrencius Granitere to make their way to Zilore Castle to warn Veyrus of the impending attack. Both parties arrived on 7/11/8000 and the following day was spent preparing for the siege. The Siege Lord Bosworth Frastria and Grand General Dunsinane arrived at Zilore Castle during the morning of 7/12/8000. The fight itself lasted for a brief period of time before Bosworth sent his forces into retreat, leading to a victory for the Zilore/Aroliv forces. Unfortunately, Veyrus Zilore was among those killed, as were Zilore Head Knight Syr Balthasar Rhys, gatekeeper Dame Ismene Ballard, and blacksmith Taggert Charson. It wasn't until two weeks later that it became apparent that those four deaths were the precise purpose for the siege. Aftermath The House of Aroliv withdrew their forces to report the tragedy of Veyrus' death to his family, who had been evacuated to Aroliv Castle. The remaining ninety-eight knights of Zilore's Knight Guard slowly spun toward chaos in terms of maintaining stability, while Lord Bosworth bided his time before sending Commodore Lemi Aktis to conquer the castle. Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Battles